


Отчаявшийся лейтенант, своевременное предложение и терракотовая помада

by miroveha



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Хавока всегда были проблемы с тем, чтобы найти себе девушку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отчаявшийся лейтенант, своевременное предложение и терракотовая помада

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Despondent Lieutenant, the Helpful Suggestion, and the Terra-Cotta Lipstick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/58289) by [sister_coyote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_coyote/pseuds/sister_coyote). 



Откинувшись на спинку стула, Джин Хавок уставился в потолок. Несколько раз он вздохнул. Затем, не дождавшись реакции, он вздохнул чуть громче.

На противоположном конце офиса у полковника Мустанга едва заметно дернулась бровь.

Бреда наклонился ниже, скрывая ухмылку. Похоже, скоро будет весело.

Понадобилось ещё три тяжелых вздоха от Джина и два подергивания бровью от полковника (а также раздраженное верчение ручки), прежде чем один из них наконец сдался. Удивительно — а может быть, и нет, — но это был полковник.

— Лейтенант Хавок, — начал он с тщательно лелеемым терпением, — возможно, ты хотел бы чем-то поделиться с нами?

— Ну… — сказал Хавок, переведя остекленевший взгляд с потолка на собственные ладони. — Нет.

И вздохнул. И вздохнул ещё раз.

Бреда старательно сосредоточился на работе, мысленно отсчитывая секунды до взрыва: десять, девять, восемь…

На счет «четыре» Мустанг закрыл глаза, будто собираясь с силами. На счет «два» он сломал ручку пополам.

И как раз в тот самый момент, когда Вулкан Мустанг уже готов был взорваться от раздражения на хандрящего подчиненного, Джин продолжил:

— Просто Нэнси бросила меня вчера вечером.

Джин всегда говорил, что у него столько же способностей к тактике, сколько у ананаса, но при этом всякий раз умудрялся остановиться ровно за секунду до того, как переполнял чашу терпения полковника. Как будто, радостно подумал Бреда, все это был своего рода эксперимент.

— Неужели, — ровно ответил Мустанг.

— Мне очень жаль, — совершенно серьезно откликнулся Фьюри. — Это ее ты приводил в паб на прошлой неделе?

— Угу, — печально согласился Джин.

— Она была очень хорошенькая. — Фьюри вел себя так невинно, что Бреда почти уверился: он не понимал, что только сыплет соль на рану.

— Угу, — снова согласился Джин. — Мне она правда нравилась. И я думал, что она согласна была…

Хоукай тихо, но очень твердо кашлянула.

— …думал, что я тоже ей нравлюсь, — закончил Джин. Он не был дураком.

— Все это крайне печально, — сказал Мустанг, — но не мог бы ты сосредоточиться на работе вместо того, чтобы отвлекаться на личные дела?

— Легко вам говорить, — пробормотал Джин, а затем поспешно добавил: — Сэр.

Бреда ухмыльнулся, но про себя задался вопросом, был ли Джин прав. Конечно, Мустанг имел репутацию дамского угодника, но если присмотреться, то подтверждений этим слухам находилось не так уж много…

— Уверена, что все мы с радостью выразим свои соболезнования после работы, — заметила Хоукай, шелестя бумагами, — но сейчас мы ограничены жесткими сроками.

— Я солидарен с лейтенантом, — добавил Фарман. — Твоя неспособность сформировать длительные сексуальные отношения…

— Видите, с чем мне приходится мириться? — воскликнул Джин, начиная кусать ногти (что, по правде говоря, могло свидетельствовать о никотиновом голодании не меньше, чем о переживаемом горе). — Вы предполагаете, что я хочу только секса. Все не так. Я просто…

Он заерзал в кресле, но все же закончил:

— Иногда я просто чувствую себя одиноким.

Бреда готов был поспорить, что он единственный заметил, как Хоукай и Мустанг быстро переглянулись. Хм. Но затем Мустанг наиграно вздохнул, отложил в сторону документы и провозгласил:

— Похоже, ты полон решимости и дальше мешать всем работать. И хоть я уверен, что пожалею об этом…

В этот раз Бреда не сдержал едва заметную улыбку. Смотреть на то, как Джин балансирует на канате над вулканом терпения Мустанга само по себе было забавно; но зрелище Мустанга в роли Мисс Сводни обещало быть просто захватывающим.

***

— И помни, — говорил Мустанг, — женщины выбираются в город поесть, выпить и увидеться с друзьями, а не только для того, чтобы познакомиться с мужчинами. Иногда они не хотят знакомиться с мужчинами вообще. Именно поэтому ты можешь столкнуться с негативной реакцией, если прерываешь общение группы женщин, сидящих вместе.

— Ага, — согласился Джин, явно ошеломленный количеством свалившейся на него информации. Он делал пометки в блокноте с таким рвением, которого редко удостаивалась его работа. — Так что, мне стоит заговаривать только с теми женщинами, которые ходят одни?

— Нет, — откликнулась Хоукай. Она по-прежнему работала над документами, но Бреда видел, что Хоукай прислушивается к разговору, хоть и не мог понять, что она при этом чувствовала: веселье или тревогу. Вероятно, и то, и другое сразу.

— Нет, — согласился Мустанг. — Если ты будешь подходить только к одиноким женщинам, то поведешь себя слишком подозрительно — будто пытаешься загнать их в угол.

Джин задумчиво почесал голову.

— То есть, нельзя заговаривать ни с одинокими женщинами, ни с женщинами в компании?

Мустанг вздохнул.

— Суть в том, что в подобных вещах нет определенных правил. Ты должен оценивать ситуацию в целом, определять, выглядит ли кто-то заинтересованным, следить за их реакцией…

Джин выглядел подавленным.

— Я убежден, что ты на это способен, — сказал Мустанг. — Ты не глуп, хоть иногда ведешь себя так, будто намерен доказать обратное.

— А у вас нет никаких… более прямолинейных советов? — слабо поинтересовался Джин.

— Что ж… — задумчиво протянул Мустанг. — Что ж. Ах да, есть один: совместное времяпровождение с друзьями женского пола иногда творит чудеса. Во-первых, так ты будешь выглядеть менее подозрительно. Во-вторых, это даст понять, что ты способен интересоваться женщинами не только потому, что хочешь с ними встречаться… Ты же можешь интересоваться женщинами не только потому, что хочешь с ними встречаться, правда?

— Да! — возмутился Джин. — Конечно.

— Отлично, — подытожил Мустанг. — Вот с этого и начни. Пригласи какую-нибудь из своих подруг сходить вместе с тобой в паб. А теперь можем ли мы, пожалуйста, наконец вернуться к работе?

— Только… — начал Джин.

И вот они вернулись к началу: к первым предупредительным грохотаниям Вулкана Мустанг.

— Только что?

— Только с большинством моих подруг я либо встречался, либо пытался встречаться, но они мне отказали.

— О, — сказал Мустанг. — Это… может быть неловко.

— И не говорите, — проворчал Джин, но затем его лицо просветлело: — Конечно, я не имел в виду вас, лейтенант Хоукай…

— Нет, — очень вежливо сказала Хоукай, размашисто подписывая очередной документ.

Джин вздохнул.

***

Хорошенько поразмыслив, Джин решил, что Хейманс не воспринял его проблему всерьез.

— Ты идешь в паб, завязываешь разговор и начинаешь флиртовать — это же не продвинутая алхимия, мужик, — Хейманс cдул шапку пены с пива и протянул ему бокал.

Джин сделал большой глоток и ответил:

— Тебе легко говорить.

И это была правда. Бреда обычно мог найти себе девушку, если задавался такой целью.

— Да ладно, я сейчас выплачу по тебе реку слез. Ты привлекательный, высокий, подтянутый…

— Если ты решил приударить за мной, Хейманс, то я не по этой части.

— Не умничай. И ты хороший парень. С тобой весело проводить время.

— Тридцать секунд наедине с хорошенькой женщиной, — мрачно сказал Джин, — и я несу чушь, как последний идиот. И не просто чушь, а тупую чушь.

Хейманс похлопал его по плечу.

— Послушай совет своего лучшего друга: будь мужиком и не ной.

***

Но Джин, к веселью Бреды и заметному унынию Мустанга, так и не прекратил ныть. Он бесцельно слонялся по всему офису и страдал над кофеваркой, и Бреда в самом деле начал думать, что виной тому вовсе не желание потрахаться, а пресловутое одиночество. Ну, Джин всегда был общительным малым: популярным среди сослуживцев, естественно себя ведущим в большой компании, тем парнем, с которым легко найти язык; но стоило ему увлечься какой-то девушкой — и его мозг вытекал через уши. Какая жалость.

Мустангу потребовалось целых три дня, чтобы окончательно выйти из себя — куда больше, чем рассчитывал Бреда.

— Послушай, — сказал он Джину, — если я найду тебе… подругу, кого-нибудь, кто пойдет с тобой и остановит прежде, чем ты выставишь себя полным идиотом, — то обещаешь ли ты перестать при каждом удобном случае говорить о своей личной жизни в ближайший ме… нет, лучше два месяца? Даже если это не поможет тебе найти девушку?

Хавок в ответ предсказуемо просиял.

— Правда, сэр?

— Только если ты пообещаешь.

И на этом бы все закончилось — они выбрали день, место и время, и Джин торжественно поклялся, что перестанет говорить о своей личной жизни, — но сразу после этого на них свалилось дело о трибунале над майором Тэндоном, и Мустанг оказался сильно занят. Бреда даже не сознавал всю глубину этой занятости, пока неделю спустя ему не довелось под вечер проходить мимо стола Мустанга.

Он спросил:

— Так кого вы подготовили на сегодня?

— Хм? — переспросил Мустанг, подняв голову от документов с тем же видом, с каким выныривают из глубокого озера. — Для чего подготовил?

— Для Хавока. План: Заставь Хавока Перестать Ныть? Сегодня вечером? Паб неподалеку от базы? Вы с ним договаривались.

Джин, к слову, уже ушел домой переодеваться.

— Ох, — сказал Мустанг. — Черт. Я потерял счет времени…

— Оооооо, — протянул Бреда. — Ну, я уверен, что он поймет.

— Нет, — запротестовал Мустанг, потирая глаза, — в конце концов, я обещал.

— Полагаю, мне все же придется предложить руку помощи… — с некоторой иронией начала Хоукай, но Мустанг покачал головой, заставив ее замолчать.

— Ты нужна мне сегодня для расследования. Нет, придется придумать что-то ещё — черт побери.

— Простите, сэр, — поморщившись, сказал Бреда.

Фьюри, опять копавшийся во внутренностях своих жучков, заметил:

— Жаль, что я на самом деле не Кейт, иначе предложил бы свою помощь.

Мустанг застыл, медленно опустив руки на стол.

Бреда, всегда быстро соображавший, куда дует ветер, отчаянно застонал:

— Ох черт, нет. Сэр, нет.

Впрочем, не то чтобы он верил, что возражения и правда ему помогут.

***

Безусловно, это было самое странное задание, которое Мария когда-либо получала в своей жизни. И это о многом говорило: в конце концов, она регулярно работала с майором Армстронгом. Ее взгляд метнулся от кипы стянутых откуда-то женских униформ к трем мужчинам, а затем к стоявшей рядом Шеске.

— Как думаешь, Каину пойдет коралловая помада? — спросила Шеска, перебирая разномастную косметику, которую они смогли откопать в коробке потерянных вещей и запасниках контрразведки для слежки под прикрытием. — А может, стоит остановиться на терракотовой?

Она отклонилась назад, изучая проделанную ими работу.

— …честно говоря, понятия не имею, — ответила Мария, чувствуя себя беспомощной. — Я нечасто крашусь.

— Я тоже, — вздохнула Шеска.

— Я бы выбрала коралловую, — заметила Хоукай от своего стола, по-прежнему не поднимая взгляд. — Оставьте терракотовую для Бреды.

— Всегда думал так же, — сказал Фарман со своим обычным покерфейсом. — В первую же секунду, увидев тебя, я подумал: «Вот человек, которому пойдет терракотовая помада».

— Смейся-смейся, — парировал Бреда, — ты ещё не видел парик, который Шеска взбила специально для тебя.

— Вы уверены, что ни одна из вас не может туда пойти? — жалобно спросил Фьюри из-под копны собственного парика.

— Я должна заняться поручением от майора Армстронга, — отрезала Мария. Вероятно, она могла бы попросить небольшую отсрочку, если бы хотела, но… нет. Просто нет.

— Я предлагала, — ответила Шеска. — Не понимаю, почему полковник сказал, что это не сработает — я уверена, что в пабы ходит множество женщин, которым нравится разговаривать о метафизике поэзии шестнадцатого века…

— Попробовать стоило, — печально сказал Фьюри, а затем послушно посмотрел вверх, пока Шеска наносила ему тушь на ресницы. Мария в свою очередь занялась Бредой.

— Стой смирно, — приказала она, выдавив немного тонального крема. Расправив плечи, она мысленно подготовилась к неизбежному.

— Выравниваешь тон моей кожи? — поинтересовался Бреда. Кажется, его происходящее даже веселило.

— Скорее пытаюсь замаскировать пробивающуюся щетину, — ответила Мария, а затем принялась наконец за работу.

***

Хоть от Мустанга так никто и не появился (черт бы его побрал), Джин начал осторожно думать, что вечер складывается неплохо. Когда девушка через несколько барных стульев от него спросила у бармена, какой эль он бы ей посоветовал, Джин пришел ей на выручку. И несмотря на страстное желание пересесть к ней поближе, он умудрился дождаться, пока она не спросила первой:

— Так что, ты большой любитель пива?

— Да нет, — ответил он, — просто люблю расслабиться после работы, знаешь?

Он улыбнулся, и заставил себя прикусить язык, не придвигаясь ближе и не нарушая ее личное пространство, — и ждал, ждал, ждал…

— Тогда тебе может понравиться пинта виндемского портера, — предложила она, а затем сама подсела ближе к нему.

Иногда чудеса все же случались.

От пива они быстро перешли к другим темам для разговора (ее звали Морен, она не удивилась, что он солдат — в конце концов, паб и правда стоял совсем неподалеку от военной базы, — но сам он немного удивился, что она работает бухгалтером, на что Морен только рассмеялась и сказала: «Не все из нас зануды»), затем речь пошла о хобби (она болела за «Восточных Тигров», тогда как он по-прежнему хранил верность команде из своего родного города), и все шло неплохо… и она была очень хорошенькой, с кудрявыми рыжими волосами, широкой улыбкой и…

— Прошу прощения, — вдруг послышался недовольный голос у его локтя. — Привет. Джин?.. А вот и я.

Он взглянул на девушку, стоящую у его стула. Джин не знал ее; она была довольно милой, с большими карими глазами и копной темных локонов, хоть и выглядела слишком молодо и невинно, как на его вкус. Ещё она казалась надоедливо… знакомой. Обещанная «подруга» от Мустанга?

— Привет, — откликнулся он, затем повернулся к Морен: — Не возражаешь, если моя подруга присоединится к нам?

Знал ли он эту девушку? Это было возможно: в конце концов, его круг общения и круг общения Мустанга местами все-таки пересекались. Она и правда выглядела очень знакомо…

— Ничуть не возражаю, — сказала Морен. — Привет, я Морен.

— Кейт, — представилась загадочная «подруга», и Джин едва не поперхнулся пивом.

***

— Как там идут дела? — поинтересовался Фарман, вытянув шею в попытке заглянуть за угол. Пепельный парик, сильно напоминающий его собственную преждевременную седину, только немного длиннее, грозился вот-вот сползти на плечо.

— Фьюри держится молодцом, — отрапортовал Бреда. — Но не уверен, догадался ли Джин, в чем дело.

— И сколько нам ждать? — спросил Фарман. — Этот парик чешется, а меня ещё вечером ждет стирка.

— Если мы пойдем все сразу, то он нас выдаст, — разумно заметил Бреда. — …ха, она ведет себя так, будто он ей нравится.

— Она вела себя так и до того, как пришел Фьюри, — столь же разумно заметил Фарман.

— Тут ты прав. Ладно, секундочку…

Он рывком поправил на Фармане съехавший парик и для надежности закрепил шпилькой («Ой», — запротестовал Фарман), а затем хлопнул его по заднице.

— От бедра, Ванесса.

***

Фьюри почти не вызывал подозрений: у него был высокий тенор, он был достаточно юн, чтобы вызывать умиление, и к тому же, в отличие от некоторых, был гладко выбрит. В общем-то, практически видимое облако страха вокруг Фьюри даже заставило Морен взять его под свое крыло. То, что он не пытался вести себя по-женски, вероятно, тоже пошло на пользу. Морен тут же прониклась к «Кейт» теплыми чувствами, и как только стало ясно, что «Кейт» — Просто Друг (он представил «ее» как сослуживицу, что звучало вдвойне правдоподобно, поскольку кто-то, очевидно, стащил униформу с юбкой из военной прачечной), Джин тоже получил свою долю умиления.

Может, это была не такая уж плохая идея, решил он, и потихоньку начал расслабляться.

И только когда брови Морен удивленно поползли вверх, Джин понял, что к ним идет кто-то ещё. Едва скрывая обреченность, он повернулся и уставился в лицо блондинки с квадратной челюстью и глазами-буравчиками. «Она» была облачена в брюки (ох, слава всем богам, его мозг не вынес бы вида Фармана в юбке), а также носила поистине поразительный оттенок красной помады и… сережки с клипсами?

— Привет, Ванесса, — слабо сказал Джин.

— Мне нужно выпить, — ответила «Ванесса».

— Могу представить.

***

Фарман налегал на пиво, а Фьюри выглядел так, будто собирался упасть в обморок от беспокойства, но Бреда — о, Бреда был на коне. Он никогда не понимал, что такого унизительного в женской одежде: в конце концов, Бреда точно знал, что Хоукай вне службы носила сережки и красилась помадой, а иногда ещё одевала платья. Но это не мешало ей оставаться одной из самых компетентных служащих в стране, и если совсем уж честно, то и одной самых пугающих — тоже.

Конечно, растущая паника на лице Джина не очень радовала (все-таки они друзья, и есть разница между подшучиванием и прямым издевательством), но зато его женщина — настоящая женщина, — казалось, неплохо проводила время. Она по-прежнему болтала и улыбалась, а после каждого взгляда на «Ванессу» явно старалась не засмеяться. Как на взгляд Бреды, это был очень хороший знак.

Проверив помаду и в последний раз одернув юбку, он подошел к Джину и похлопал его по плечу. А когда тот обернулся, воскликнул:

— Привет, солдат!

Хавок сменил цвет лица на кирпично-красный и выплюнул пиво прямо на стол.

Морен залилась смехом.

Почти трясущийся от неловкости Фьюри добил Джина окончательно:

— Ох, пожалуйста, можешь просто дать ему свой номер телефона?

Джин спрятал лицо в ладонях и застонал.

***

— Поверить не могу, — сказал он после того, как Морен ушла. — Я могу поверить, но не могу, я собираюсь убить — даже не знаю, кого именно!

— Джин… — начал Бреда.

— В этот раз я и сам хорошо справлялся! Вы все… ну, во-первых, это не должны были быть вы, а во-вторых — с чужой помощью мои шансы должны были повыситься, а не упасть!

— Джин. Дыши глубже.

— Почему?

Бреда поднял оставленную Морен салфетку и молча протянул ее вперед. На ней было написано карандашом для подводки: «Позвони мне как-нибудь, сходим выпить вместе. И у тебя просто отличные друзья». Следом шел набор цифр.

— Ох, — выдохнул Джин, и внезапно его лицо озарилось огромной улыбкой, как небо на рассвете. — Ох.

***

— Элизабет?

— Привет, Рой. Твоя злая надзирательница оставила тебя в покое сегодня вечером?

— Ой, да ладно, она не настолько плоха. В любом случае, я решил позвонить, поскольку вдруг тебя заинтересует, как прошла наша «Операция: Жаклин».

— О?

— Позволь лишь сказать, что я не разучился вырывать победу из когтей поражения.

— Но согласись, вышло бы еще лучше, не забудь «Брэди» сначала побриться. Когда-нибудь твое самодовольство не доведет тебя до добра.

— Хм, возможно. Но только не сегодня.


End file.
